Mobile devices, such as cellular phones or tablets, typically have front-facing display screens, which can be a touch-screen. In addition, mobile devices typically include integral cases. In addition, some mobile device users purchase a secondary case that partially or entirely covers the mobile device's integral case and provides additional protection. Cases can be made with any material that is rigid enough to hold its shape and protect the components of the mobile device, but cases often are made of a sufficiently low-density material so as to minimize the weight added to the mobile device. Typical materials used in cases include metal, carbon fiber, and plastic.
Mobile devices, such as cellular phones or tablets, typically have front facing-facing display screens, which can be a touch-screen. In addition, mobile devices typically include integral cases. In addition, some mobile device users purchase a secondary case that partially or entirely covers the mobile device's integral case and provides additional protection. Cases can be made with any material that is rigid enough to hold its shape and protect the components of the mobile device, but cases often are made of a sufficiently low-density material so as to minimize the weight added to the mobile device. Typical materials used in cases include metal, carbon fiber, and plastic.
A case, whether integral or secondary, has a rear-facing back portion that is positioned on the opposite side of the device from the display screen. The exterior surface of the back portion of the case faces away from the mobile device and toward the palm of the user's hand when the mobile device is held with a typical grip. The exterior surface can be smooth or otherwise have a low coefficient of friction that causes the device to be difficult to grip. In the alternative, some cases have an exterior surface that is textured or coated with a material that improves the user's ability to grip the case (e.g., rubber or leather). However, even with a textured or coated case, many users still find difficulty with gripping the mobile device, particularly when operating the mobile device while performing other tasks.
A wide variety of accessories are available for supporting the use of a hand-held device. However, conventional accessories generally rely on rigid designs that are not easily adjustable or customizable to a user's individual hand. Also, such designs typically do not provide for a smooth transition from holding the device in portrait orientation to holding it in a landscape orientation, without having to detach from and reattach the accessory to the mobile device.